Aaron Sanders
Aaron Sanders is a senior Marine NCO serving in the Fleet since escaping Caprica with the Resistance. He is a member of the Sanders Clan along with Logan and Natalie who both also survived the Fall and serve aboard the Hyperion. Civilian Life Aaron grew up among the large Sanders clan, a middle child who was raised as much by his siblings as by his parents. When growing up, Aaron was always the "wild one". Whether it was girls, parties, sports, stunts, or just simply being loud in general, Aaron did it. Shortly after his 18th birthday, Aaron and his older brother Logan signed up to join the service together. Logan wanted to be a pilot but Aaron didn't want anything but to be a marine. Although boot was tough, Aaron enjoyed it immensely. He gave himself fully to the Corps and largely became a transformed and more restrained man. Service Record Like most in a peace-time military, there were some fairly boring parts of his career. He served on no fewer than six different warships and was posted in four planetside military bases over the last ten years. During his early years he took advantage of all the calm to further his military education. He qualified on every weapon he could convince his superiors to let him touch, took tests and courses that were still beyond his immediate use as an enlisted soldier, and cross-trained as airborne as well as armored. He was never the fastest, smartest, or most skilled but he had the drive and determination to take and pass the courses. At 22 and a new Crew Sergeant, Aaron saw his first real action against the Soldiers of the One. His Battlestar Group was rooting them out of their hiding places so the marine detachment saw a great deal of action in the fighting. The campaign lasted well over a year and Aaron was finally rotated back to a base on terra firma to cool down after such an intense period of fighting. With a new deployment aboard ship, the 24 year old was promoted to Sergeant First Class on the Atlantia and then began to shuffle around a few others ships for the next couple years. Those postings were uneventful compared to his last cruise on a Battlestar against the Soldiers of the One but he still saw some action here and there. Still, Aaron didn't really like being stuck on a ship doing very little. Most action only involved the crews and pilots anyway. The marines just sat there waiting to fight an enemy that never arrived. There wasn't even any good terrain to train in a steel tube. Aaron thus requested a transfer back planetside and was station on Caprica in early 2004. A few months later the 28 year old was promoted to Gunnery Sergeant and sent as a Senior Drill Instructor to a rural base. Postings *Battlestar Poseidon - 1994-95 *Aerilon - 1995-96 *Leonis - 1996-97 *Battlestar Triton - 1997-98 *Gunstar Havoc - 1998-99 *Picon - 1999-2000 *Battlestar Atlantia - 2000-02 *Battlestar Athena - 2002-03 *Battlestar Galactica - 2003-04 *Caprica - 2004 Caprican Resistance Aaron was lucky to be at that remote training base outside the main blast zones. If he had remained in his previous billet he would have been vaporized in atomic fire during the Fall. Aaron was part of the installation that Chris Wilson stumbled across on Caprica and thus was a part of the project that restored the Patrolstar Hermes. In between giving what limited technical knoweldge (and more frequently manual labor) to the restoration project, Aaron also conducted numerous ground operations around the base. The marines observed the Cylons to learn about them, took out targets of opportunity, eliminated forces getting too close, and perhaps most importantly launched misdirection attacks so the Cylons didn't know where the fighters were based or even if they were just one group or many. Fleet History After escaping Caprica, Aaron boarded the corpse of the Battlestar Poseidon with Nicolai Drumavitch over Phoebe. In addition to recovering most of the ship's logs, Sanders also fought Cylon Centurions that had boarded and got the doctor back to the Hermes on the double quick at the appearance of a nuclear threat in addition to the small Cylon Centurions and Raiders. After meeting the Hephaestus, Sanders immediately joined the Aquaria Campaign and was stranded on the planet for a week along with the others. Notably, Aaron led a raid on a government bunker in Heim to recover intelligence and supplies. In the process, they came across a hostile Number Two which raised serious questions about the existence of Skinjobs|Cylon Skinjobs among the men of the squad. Aaron was one of the first responders to his brother, Logan Sanders, when the pilot's Viper was shot down. During the evacuation of the planet a week later, Aaron was a part of the mechanized column that picked up Drake Wolfe and his Aquarian survivors on their way to evac at Foley Field. During the Battle of Caprica, Aaron led a squad of marines aboard Raptors to hit another hidden government bunker. This one contained another Number Two but also the main targets, President Adar and Vice President Wolfe who had been there in hiding since the Fall. Personality Aaron used to be quite the loud mouth in his youth. Age and time in the service have greatly dulled that quality. Now his shouting has been transformed and is directed as orders, and his boasts are about the Corps. He eats, sleeps, and breathes the Corps. If not for the obvious tragedy of war (not to mention to loss of nearly all mankind), Aaron would be in heaven right now being able to take out toasters left and right in a constant state of war (much better than having to fight his fellow man). Aaron is still a bit of an adrenaline junky and greatly enjoys high action missions so long as it's no suicide mission for him and his men. He has a competitive streak particularly with his brother Logan. In his spare time, he also enjoys a good joke or even a well executed prank. While on mission, however, he is completely focused and there is nothing he hates more than someone who can't follow orders or stay serious in such a situation. Category:Characters Category:Marine Category:Canceron